Things unexpected
by Lollie-girl
Summary: femslash, in which Allison and Lydia have sex, nearly get caught by Allison's father and then slowly realise that this isn't a onetime thing. As always if you don't like what the summary says please don't read. Thank you.


**Summary:** femslash, in which Allison and Lydia have sex, nearly get caught by Allison's father and then slowly realise that this isn't a onetime thing. As always if you don't like what the summary says please don't read. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>fic: Things unexpected, AllisonLydia**

Hands curve around Allison's legs pushing them further apart to make room for Lydia who's tongue moves in quick strokes and motions that make Allison moan out, and Lydia's not even sure how they got here, Allison beneath her begging for more with each burst of pleasure that Lydia gives her.

Allison shudders under the touch of her tongue, makes noises that not even Lydia has heard herself make before and there's something about hearing those noises, holding Allison down, being in control and able to do whatever she wants that turns Lydia on.

A hand comes down between Allison's legs and Lydia who's in between them and then there's fingers gripping at red hair, driving Lydia on to make Allison even more tense with orgasm and in return a hand goes up to Allison, felling for a hard nipple on the palm of Lydia's hand as she gently cups Allison's breast, noting how it fills her hand and fits perfectly against her.

A hand joins with Lydia's and sits on top of her own and she can feel how warm Allison is, hands a little sweaty and Allison's body feels like a burning furnace flushed against her own.

* * *

><p>Lydia pulls away feeling satisfied with her job as she looks down, enjoying the look on Allison's face, the way her body lays still and spent, the nakedness of Allison beneath her own body or the way she can feel the other girl on her tongue.<p>

She falls heavy onto the warm bed as she lays beside Allison, looking at the ceiling of the other girls room before looking at Allison who's eyes open, turning her head and body towards Lydia, moving the pillow in a more comfortable position and then there's one of Allison's smiles on her face.

Allison moves closer to Lydia, lays her head on her stomach as she listens intently to the way Lydia's body rises and falls as she breaths. Lydia pulls the blanket around her and Allison's naked body as she brings the girl closer to her, holding Allison in her arms as they breathe and Lydia looks around the room.

She remembers how quickly they got naked, the need and want to have each other and how she still has no clue of how this happened. There's a knock on the door followed by the voice of Allison's dad.

"Allison"

He calls out and Allison has never been more thankful for the fact that her dad hasn't just walked into the room like he sometimes does, when he's preoccupied with other thoughts to even remember how to knock or that he has to knock.

"Dad!"

Allison says as Lydia is pushed into a closet, and yeah she gets the major metaphor of being shoved into a closet given what she's just done.

"Are you alright?"

Mr. Argent questions his daughter as she heavily breaths and looks a little flustered.

"Yeah...fine..."

A crease of a frown on her face and her dad gives her a look. Allison's not sure if he noticed anything given the fact that the clothes surrounding her bedroom floor aren't necessarily her own.

"Ok."

He says as he walks away, glancing back at her before disappearing, and Allison breaths out before quickly moving to the closet to let Lydia out.

She begins to laugh when she lets Lydia out and the other girls' eyes are shocked and wide with astonishment but then Lydia finds that her eyes slowly become normal and a crease of a smile starts to form on her face and she too begins to laugh.

* * *

><p>Somehow they end up sneaking out of the house without anyone noticing them and even Allison finds it hard to believe that they managed to get out without being noticed.<p>

Allison holds her hand as they walk further into the open night and the moon shining down on them, fingers intertwining and it's not until Allison kisses her that Lydia thinks that maybe this isn't the last time this will happen.


End file.
